1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individually operative roll blind type panorama roof, and more particularly to a panorama roof in which a front roll blind and a rear roll blind can be individually operated with a single motor using a planetary gear set.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, panorama roofs with longer conventional sunroofs than the conventional ones have been installed in many mass-produced vehicles, thus expanding most of the roof area to be open. Most roof panels of such a panorama roof are made of glass to provide a clear view with openness for passengers.
As the panorama roof is provided along an entire area of the vehicular roof, when a blind plate generally used in a sunroof vehicle is mounted to the vehicle to block sunlight, it is difficult to hide it. Therefore, a roll blind apparatus is used instead of using a blind plate in a vehicle having a panorama roof.
A drive unit of a panorama unit is generally divided into a roll blind section and a glass section, in which case the roll blind section includes a front roll blind configured to shield the front side of the roof and a rear roll blind configured to shield the rear side thereof. Further, there is required at least one motor for the driving of the glass section, the front roll blind and the rear roll blind, respectively.
Here, two separate motors are needed to individually operate the front roll blind and the rear roll blind, increasing the number of motors, which is not preferable in the aspects of manufacturing costs and weight.
In order to solve these problems, a structure in which a front roll blind and a rear roll blind are operated with one motor has been suggested as in FIG. 6.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, in order to simultaneously operate a front roll blind 20 and a rear roll blind 30 with one motor 1, a first simultaneously driven cable 10 and a second simultaneously driven cable 12 operated in opposite directions may be interlocked with the roll blinds 20 and 30 by driving of a motor 1. Opposite ends of the first simultaneously driven cable 10 are connected to the front roll blind 20 and the rear roll blind 30 respectively, and opposite ends of the second simultaneously driven cable 12 likewise are connected to the front roll blind 20 and the rear roll blind 30 respectively.
Then, as the motor 1 rotates, the first simultaneously driven cable 10 and the second simultaneously driven cable 12 are operated in opposite manners to simultaneously open or close the front roll blind 20 and the rear roll blind 22. That is, as the motor 1 rotates clockwise in FIG. 6, the first simultaneously driven cable 10 configured to be moved in association with the motor 1 is driven clockwise and the second simultaneously driven cable 12 configured to be moved in association with the motor 1 is driven counterclockwise. Accordingly, the front roll blind 20 and the rear roll blind 20 are introduced to the rollers 22 and 32 to be simultaneously opened. Further, as the motor 1 rotates counterclockwise in FIG. 6, the first simultaneously driven cable 10 configured to be moved in association with the motor 1 is driven counterclockwise and the second simultaneously driven cable 12 configured to be moved in association with the motor 1 is driven clockwise. Accordingly, the front roll blind 20 and the rear roll blind 20 are withdrawn from the roller 22 and 32 to be simultaneously closed.
However, in the structure of FIG. 6, the front roll blind 20 and the rear roll blind 30 are undesirably operated simultaneously. That is, when a passenger in the front seat opens the roll blinds, the rear roll blind 30 as well as the front roll blind 20 is opened together, thereby making the passenger in the rear seat uncomfortable due to the exposure to incoming sunlight.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.